Días de Juventud
by Chibi-Poio
Summary: UA:: ¿Quién ese chico? Creo que se llama Killua... ¿Es nuevo? Eso parece. Killua recibió un papel... lo leyo: "Hola: soy el chico de al lado, me llamo Gon Freecs. Bienvenido a la preparatoria" ¿Enamorandose? ::GonxKillu:: Yaoi
1. ¡Ohayou!

Woolaaa! ¿Cómo tan? Sie!! ToT no he terminado "Compartiendo el vivir" ni "Destino para dos" pero es que ideas vienen, ideas van... y no puedo evitar publicarlas. Xd Pero les prometo que seguiré actualizando... no me golpeen shi??!! 

Oka, ya basta de tanta introducción... Este fic es un UA (si, de nuevo) y me inspire en un "No sé que" de HXH que una amiga hizo el favor de traducirlo y mandármelo. Es muy lindo!!! *-* Además es GonxKillua... :p mejor!!

**_Disclaimer: Nada de HXH me pertenece... aich! *Un libro cayo a la cabeza de Chibi y ahora ta inconsciente... *_**

****

Dejen review!!!! Gracias!! (creyeron que de verdad estaba inconsciente?? ¬¬ que malos son)

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*--**-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

**_Días de Juventud        _**

****

_Primer Capítulo: ¡Ohayou!_

Levanto una ceja, y miró el edificio que se alzaba ante él; no era ostentoso. ¿Cómo lo sería si se trataba de una preparatoria? Camino, con ambas manos en los bolsillos, silbando despreocupadamente una melodía y con el maletín de la escuela alicaído por sobre su espalda y meciéndose de una lado a otro con el caminar. Sabía que era tarde, pero no le importo. Ya era normal en él que llegase tarde a todas las escuelas a las que había ido... y cuando decía todas, eran TODAS. 

Ya era un fastidio que sus padres se dedicarán a estropearle la vida, en todo aspecto. Aún recordaba a su primera novia; resultado: Chica con trauma por acoso excesivo de los padres. También recordaba a su perrito, ese lindo de color café... ¿Qué paso con él? Termino siendo un pobre perro callejero, lo veía de vez en cuando y le daba un poco de comida. Y lo peor de todo era que la lista continuaba... ¡Oooh sí! Desde que tenía memoria era de esa forma. Sus padres, grandes empresarios, viajaban por todo el mundo y con esos arranques de paternidad que tenían a veces [solo a veces]. Suspiro con tedio. No valía la pena recordar, lo único cierto era que por obligación viajaba por todo el mundo... ¡nunca había tenido un amigo! Tampoco era algo que le quitará el sueño... pero, a sus 17 años. ¿Era normal que siempre estuviese solo? Pero no era que fuese una persona desagradable... ¡Su estúpida familia era la culpable! 

Una aparente venita se asomo por la sien del chico que ya echaba gruñidos de furia. No era bueno, no lo era. No agradecía haber nacido en una familia de prestigio, hubiera sido mejor haber sido pobre, pobre... pero feliz. Pero eso ya era un cuento viejo... ahora todo sería distinto. 

Continuo con su recorrido con la cara de mil demonios, ya adentro del edificio se dirigió a la inspectoría. Debía preguntar cual era su salón. De todas formas era un lugar grande. Fácilmente podría perderse. 

Se acerco hacía la secretaria, con aire distraído se apoyo en lo que parecía ser una mesita de atención. La muchacha frente a él no le presto atención, parece que estaba demasiado ocupada en algo que el chico no entendía. Números por aquí y por allá... un caos. Odiaba eso de las matemáticas.

Y en ese ir y venir de teclas en el computador ya habían pasado 15 minutos y la muchacha ni señales del chico frente a él, que con estrépito se movía por undécima vez los cabellos ya desordenados. Se inclino por sobre el mostrador, con expresión impaciente y ahora palpitante esa venita de hace un rato. 

- Disculpe... – hablo con voz enojona.

La chica no le atendió. Más apresuro el teclear de sus dedos en el computador. 

- Señorita... – Ahora la voz era exigente, demandante. 

Pero no, no funciono. El muchacho ya estaba comenzando a molestarse y mucho!. Cuando ya estaba por lanzarle la silla puesta en el pasillo reparo en algo... la chica tenía lo que parecían ser unos audífonos puestos en sus oídos. Dejo la silla en su lugar y se golpeo la cabeza como recriminación a su idiotez. Y ahora decidido, quito los audífonos del lugar de la controversia, los oídos de la chica. Al momento, esta lo miró con algo de desconcierto y susto. De seguro no era la primera vez que le pasaba esto y perfectamente podría perder su empleo por tal grado de descuido. Un segundo después se escucho el gritillo de la muchacha. 

- ¡Aaaaaah! ;o; Lo he hecho de nuevo... – La joven se paro de su asiento y se inclino por sobre el barandal asustando a su interlocutor.- Discúlpeme... no le diga al jefe.

Ante tal exclamación, el chico la miro con aire de cómplice e incluso con pena. Pobre... luego sonrió.

- ¡Claro!.- En ese momento su expresión cambio totalmente.- ¿Pero ahora si me podría decir cual es mi salón? T_______TUUUU

La secretaria con ojos llorosos le tomo ambas manos al muchacho, como agradecimiento.

- Si, si... gracias.- Al instante se sentó y se dispuso a dar respuesta.- ¿Usted es el muchacho nuevo no?

- Así es... –respondió echando una ojeada al pasillo. 

Ese sonido de teclas de nuevo.

- Pues... señor. Su salón es el N° 10. 

- ¿Y como llego ahí?

La chica nuevamente se inclino por sobre él, y apunto en sentido de las escaleras. 

- Mira... subes esa escalera, luego doblas a la derecha al final del pasillo encontrarás una bifurcación, tomas el del lado izquierdo, subes nuevamente la escalera hasta el tercer piso, caminas hacia el frente y el tercer salón es el tuyo n_n ¿Entendiste?

- O.o Creo... creo que si.- Tomo su mochila y se dirigió lentamente, escuchando como tras de sí la chica gritaba "¡Ya comenzaron las clases!" Si claro... ¬¬ si por culpa de ella llegaría aún más atrasado de lo que estaba. 

Se encamino con algo de prisa, subió los escalones... ¿? Al ver la inmensidad del pasillo... Rogó por no perderse. 

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

- ¡Por fin!.- Se dijo victorioso y con una gota de sudor en la mejilla. Se apoyaba en sus rodillas y estaba casi hincado. Respiraba agitadamente y muestra clara de que había dado la pelea a su desorientación eran sus mejillas que con carmín se teñían graciosamente.

Se apresuro a arreglarse un poco, la camisa fuera del pantalón holgado y la corbata en una dirección incorrecta. No podía presentarse con sus nuevos compañeros así. Seguidamente apoyo una de sus manos en la puerta, temblaba ligeramente por el nerviosismo, se quedo así unos segundos y justo antes de que pudiese abrir la entrada, alguien, desde adentro ya lo había hecho. 

- Eeeh... yo... creo que... vengo tarde.- Articulo en muchacho, con algo de sonrojo en las mejillas, veía como todos sus compañeros lo miraban expectante. 

- Si muchacho! Te esperábamos hace... –El profesor miro su reloj.- ¡20 minutos! ¿Qué estuviste haciendo en todo ese tiempo?

- n_nUUU Larga historia...

A esto el maestro le abrió el paso al salón. Todos mecánicamente y por costumbre siguieron por todo el trayecto desde la puerta hasta frente al pizarrón, el cuerpo acurrucado en sí mismo, que reflejaba entre otras cosas, vergüenza y fastidio. ¿Es que acaso no podían ser menos impetuosos? 

- Bueno muchachos... Veo que ya se han dado cuenta de que tenemos un nuevo compañero de clases, él viene desde muy lejos. Y proviene de una familia muy respetable... sean amables con él por favor.- Luego dirigió su mirada a un inerte chico.- ¿Quieres decir algo?.- le pregunto al recién llegado

El muchacho saco sus manos de los bolsillos y se paso una de sus manos por el pelo. Ya era normal en él que hiciese eso cuando estaba nervioso. 

- Pues... mi nombre es Killua Zoeldick. Gusto en conocerlos.

No hizo una reverencia ni nada, simplemente aguardo ahí inexpresivo. Esperaba oír al profesor en cualquier momento, dándole alguna señal de donde se sentaría, pero a cambio de esto, solo escuchaba pronunciadas exclamaciones por parte del personal femenino de la clase. 

- Pues... Bienvenido Killua. Siéntate donde quieras.

Killua hecho un vistazo a todos los asientos. Casi todos ocupados. Paso por entre los escritorios de todos los alumnos, a la vez que entrometidas muchachas le decían no sé que cosas. Prefería hacerse el sordo a que escuchar tal cantidad de sandeces. 

De la nada, entre todas las cabezas, una mano se alzo. Killua miro en esa dirección, pero no vio la cara de quien daba la señal, un montón de cabezas se lo impedían y se encontraba ya al final del salón, en una esquina junto a la ventana. Camino en ese sentido, suponiendo que habría un puesto vacía y rogando que no fuera una mujer. 

Finalmente llegó, y ahí estaba el puesto vacío. Rápidamente se sentó en él, y dejo sobre el pupitre individual su mochila. Miró hacia el lado, dispuesto a darle las gracias a quien fuera. 

Se encontró con un rostro sonriente, demasiado feliz. Lo miraba dichoso; no pudo evitar sentirse acosado y hasta incómodo... se volteo, asustado por tanta demostración de afecto o si quiera alegría. Saco uno de sus cuadernos y una pluma para escribir, el profesor ya comenzaba a anotar algunas cosas en el pizarrón. 

Cuando ya la punta del lápiz tocaba el papel, un pedacito del mismo apareció en la visión del chico Zoeldieck. Extrañado, lo tomo en sus manos, y lo desdoblo con la mayor precaución posible. Para que el maestro no lo viera. Apoyo una de sus manos en su mejilla, ladeándose ligeramente, mientras que con la otra lo sostenía frente a él con sigilo. 

_"Hola: Soy el chico del lado. Me llamo Gon Freecs. Bienvenido a la preparatoria "Hunter" (N/A: Kami-chan... lo saque del "no sé qué" de HXH Xd)".- _Leyó las palabras impresas en el papel.  

Killua miró a su lado y descubrió los mismos ojos marrones felices, que lo miraban con más insistencia de lo que él hubiese querido. Se sonrojo, era la primera vez que de verdad alguien demostraba un supuesto interés en conocerlo. 

Apresuradamente saco otro papel de su cuaderno lleno de garabatos sin sentido. Y se resolvió a escribir, pero antes de eso, la lúgubre sombra de alguien se interpuso en la luz del día, impidiéndole ver correctamente. No levanto la vista, sin embargo refunfuño irritado, pensando que de seguro se trataba de la chica que se sentaba frente a él. 

La sombra gruño enojada, pero Killua no le presto atención. Aún moviendo la pluma de aquí a allá escribiendo en el papel. Indeliberadamente escucho un sonido, provenía de al lado.- _Gon... –_ Pensó, y no se equivoco. Miro hacia él, y lo vio apuntar hacia el frente, con un rostro asustado. Muy distinto al sonriente de hace unos momentos.

El albino confundido levanto la vista, sin entender nada. Fue ahí cuando se topo con las gruesas gafas del maestro, enojado. 

- Sr. Killua... ¿Qué es tan importante como para distraerlo de la clase?.- Interrogo con autoridad el profesor. 

El chico no hizo nada. Solo se quedo ahí, este profesor no lo intimidaría. 

- Pues... nada que a usted le interese.- Dijo con bravata y ambas manos en los bolsillos, aprovechando de partida, meter el papelito de la controversia en su chamarra. 

Y ahí estaba, 10 segundos después de haber dicho eso y en un primer día de escuela. Afuera, en el pasillo... otro pasillo más, para variar -_-UU 

Se encontraba lamentándose, cuando antes de seguir, escucho un leve grito del profesor desde el salón, al instante se abrió la puerta, con Gon aparentemente apenado. Killua lo miró un momento, de seguro había tenido problemas con el maestro por el papel. Sin embargo, la espalda del pelinegro no le permitía su completa visión, estaba de espaldas. 

Killua se acerco condescendientemente, y apoyo una de sus manos en los hombros del muchacho que seguidamente se volteo con tristeza.

- Gon... yo lo siento.- Genial... buena forma de comenzar una amistad. 

Gon levanto la vista; De inmediato el semblante le cambio por completo. Ahora los ojos, más despiertos que nunca, le dirigían dichosamente una bienvenida. La boca, curvada en una pronunciada sonrisa. El más pequeño se sentó en el piso, y le invito a Killua a hacer lo mismo. 

- No te preocupes. Lo hice a propósito... 

- ¿A propósito? ¿Por qué?.- El albino dirigió incómodo sus ojos a la ventana del pasillo que estaba frente a ellos. Y se sentó junto al extraño muchacho. 

- Porque... mm... –Gon medito un momento su respuesta. Observo el techo, con uno de sus dedos en el mentón.- Creo que por nada en especial... ¿Acaso tendría que haber un motivo?

Asombrado, Killua movió la cabeza como negativa. Luego se asomo un pequeño atisbo de una sonrisa en el rostro pálido de él de los cabellos canos.

- Bueno... Gon. Me llamo Killua... mucho gusto en conocerte.- El albino le devolvió la mirada al chico moreno. 

- Torpe... ya había dicho tu nombre ante el salón.- Se burlo Gon.

- ¿Torpe? ¿A quién le estás diciendo torpe?.- Pregunto enojado Killua. A la vez que elevaba uno de sus puños frente al rostro nervioso del pelinegro. 

- Obvio que a ti Killua... no hay nadie más aquí y... –El coscorrón de improviso que le había dado el susodicho había llegado demasiado sorpresivo para él. 

Entre medio de los fuertes brazos de Killua, Gon trataba de safarse de ese "abrazo acogedor" que le estaban propinando. 

- Killua... duele... auch... la cabeza.- Chillaba Gon, entre lo divertido y el sutil dolor que los coscorrones de Killua le provocaban. 

- Te lo mereces por decirme torpe.- Hablaba animado el albino, que con más fuerza sobaba la cabeza alborotada por tanta cabellera negra. 

Se detuvo, al sentir leves pasos dirigidos hacía ellos. Miró junto a él, la puerta del salón. De inmediato apareció la figura del maestro, de nuevo tras de esas gafas, observándolos con más de una vena en la sien. 

- Tenía entendido que los había castigado... a ambos.- Pronunció el maestro tratando de sonar malo.

- Lo siento Maestro Wing.- Dijo Gon, respirando después del abrazo asfixiante de Killua. 

El maestro rezongo resignado. Y los vio por sobre los anteojos, antes de que pudiera regañarlos de nuevo... el sonido de la campana del receso le hizo retroceder y entrar al salón. 

- Chicos... por favor. Pórtense bien. No hagan más travesuras.- El cuerpo ya se alejaba de ellos, sanos y salvos. ¡Gracias a Kami!

Ambos suspiraron aliviados... por poco y sufrían una muerte tortuosa. Se miraron cómplices y comenzaron a caminar por entre medio de los estudiantes que salían de sus aulas. A penas pasaban por entre la multitud, recibían devotas miradas de las chicas. Que suspiraban soñadoras. 

Killua alcanzaba a escuchar distintos elogios hacia él; pero lo que más le llamaba la atención era que Gon también parecía ser muy famoso entras las mujeres de la preparatoria. En solo el lapso desde la puerta de la sala hasta el final del pasillo, había oído de todo; desde un "Gon... eres el más lindo y tierno" hasta una propuestas bastante lujuriosas.

Su semblante se torno pervertido de pronto. ¡Jejeje! Se divertiría mucho ahí.

- ¿Eh? Killua... ¿Por qué pones ese rostro?.- Pregunto el más pequeño desprendiendo esa inocente dulzura que hizo suspirar o desmayar a más de una chica en el pasillo. 

- Eeep... por nada Gon. Olvídalo. n_nUUU.- Le miró suspicaz.- Eah Gon... No sabía que eras tan popular entre las mujeres. 

El moreno le miro interrogante. ¿A qué se refería con eso Killua? Quizás se trataba de alguna cosa que había aprendido en el extranjero... curioso...

- No entiendo a que te refieres con eso...

De la sorpresa se tropezó con sus propios pies y cayo de bruces. ¿Cómo que no entendía? O.ó La pregunta era bastante explicita... Gon parecía ser, demasiado... inocente T.TUU. Sonrió para sí, le agradaba este chico. Se levanto y puso una de sus manos en la espalda de Gon.

- Nada nada... olvídalo... ¿si? n_nUU

- Esta bien, pero eres muy extraño Killua.

El albino cayo nuevamente con estrépito al suelo, dándole un "delicioso" beso. 

¡¡¿Qué el era el raro?!! Levanto el rostro del frío piso, y apoyo una de sus manos en su mejilla, recostado aún en el suelo y con cara de fastidio. 

- Si Gon... yo soy el raro.- Mando con sátira. 

No supo cuando, pero Gon le toco la punta de la nariz y se hinco frente a él. Se asusto con el solo contacto de la yema del dedo del moreno, a tal punto que ese molesto sonrojo le acudió de inmediato a los pómulos más que tibios. No reacciono, ya que el mismísimo chico le recorrió la cara llegando a su barbilla. ¿Qué pasaba ahí?!!! O.ó Pero extrañamente le agrado... y eso le hizo estremecerse aún más. Con los ojos semiabiertos, observo el rostro inocente de Gon acercarse al suyo. Tampoco opuso resistencia, más bien cerró los ojos, como deseando secretamente lo que podría suceder. 

Pero lo que quería nunca llego... entreabrió los párpados solo para ver al chico sacando algo de mochila y que al instante se giraba con un algo en las manos, nuevamente puso las cálidas palmas en su barbillas y Killua se dejo llevar otra vez, y adivinen... ¡Sorpresa! 

- Killua. ¿Por qué tienes los ojos cerrados?.- Le pregunto Gon ya de pie.

De un soplo el albino los abrió; ya no estaba Gon frente a él, pero si tenía una bandita en su barbilla. T___TUU el mismo lugar donde el moreno había puesto sus manos. Sagazmente y con turbación se paro, el corazón le latía con mucha rapidez. No le gusto para nada. Agradecía que en ese momento no hubiese nadie en el pasillo.  

- Por nada Gon...

Sintió sonidos de pasos, pero no les presto atención. Lo que le había sucedido era algo muy extraño. ¡Más que eso! El brazo laxo fue tirado por una mano, Killua miró en dirección de esa intervención, y solo vio estupefacto la espalda de Gon. 

- ¡Vamos Killua! ¡El receso terminará!.- Le indico este eternamente feliz, ya casi a la entrada del patio. 

Le siguió, aún con la mano en el pecho. Miró la salida, y ahí estaba el sol. De lleno en la cara. Se detuvieron.

- ¿Qué pasa Killua?.- Pregunto el muchacho ya algo más alejado del albino.

Killua lo observo detenidamente. ¡Pero bueno! Cosas raras que pasan... nada que tenga importancia. Corrió tratando de alcanzar a Gon... ahora más tranquilo. 

_Cosas raras que pasan... ¿no es así?_

*-*-*-*-*-**--*-**-*-*-*--*-*-*-*-*-**-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-**-*

Hooolaaa de nuevo!!! Pues... yap, me voy altiro, es que me mandan a acostar!!! X_x 

Espero que les guste, muchos besitos, saludos y abrazos.

No me voy me echan!!! XDD

**_Reviews please... para una pobre escritora de fics y fanática sin cura de HXH y de Gon y Killua_**

****

**_Chibi-poio... Obsesionada con Killua _***-*


	2. Echados a Suerte

**_Segundo capítulo: _**_Echados a suerte _

_El sol; fuerte, luminoso, grande... imponente. Caía lento... _

No pudo evitar sentir sueño de ver al mayor de los astros esconderse tras de las montañas; oscureciendo toda la calle.

Bostezó.

Un farol alumbrando, y la luna por sobre de su cabeza. Levantó la vista a ella para apreciarla mejor. Llevaba el maletín sujetado tras de su espalda... como siempre lo hacía cuando caminaba. Había un aire tibio, quizás llovería... no... el cielo estaba despejado.

- Doblar a la derecha, luego a la izquierda.- Se repetía Killua, con un papel en la mano. Observado detenidamente. Un simple descuido y eso podría significar problemas.

Torció en la siguiente esquina hacía el lado derecho como salía especificado en el pedazo de papel; inmediatamente se vio envuelto en una especie de encrucijada. Donde en ninguna de las calles, salía el nombre señalado en el plano.

Calles aquí... calles allá.

- ¡¿Q--- QUÉ?!.- Revisó el mapa pequeño minuciosamente. Su mente buscaba el error. Quizás nunca debió entrar por ese callejón...

Tarde.

Ya estaba perdido. ¿Y ahora?

Miró a ambos lados, en señal de ayuda. Pero estaba completamente desolado, el aire tibio volvió a soplar, mientras las nubes tapaban la luna que minutos antes había visto con tanto ahínco. El cielo nocturno desapareció... todo se volvió aún menos nítido en la espesa negrura.

El sonido de un trueno le hizo saltar levemente, resonando incluso hasta su estomago.

¿O esos eran gruñidos de hambre? o.

Una gota... otra gota... más otra... y otra... y otra...

La en un principio fuerte llovizna, velozmente se convirtió en una tempestad. Que amenazaba con volverse más violenta con cada segundo. Los truenos resonaban imponentemente, seguido del relámpago... que por lo menos alumbraba tenuemente la calle solitaria.

Killua, mojado, hambriento, con frío... y solo para "mejorar" un poco las cosas, estaba perdido en un lugar que no conocía (obviamente, o sino... no lo estaría nnUU). Suspiró mordazmente.

- "Y así comienza mi primer día en esta ciudad...".- pensó.

Pese a saber que estaba desorientado. Continuó caminado, podría ser que milagrosamente encontrase el apartamento, o su ángel de la guardia [si es que existía, lo cual dudaba] viniese y lo salvará de la frustrada caminata que sus pies le obligaban a llevar. La lluvia lo bañaba completamente, sus ropas apegadas al cuerpo, el cabello cano desordenado por el viento que en ese momento corría, caía con más que húmedad por sobre sus ojos.

- Ni siquiera una chaqueta... –Se dijo, abrazándose para mantener caliente su cuerpo. A la vez que sus pasos, estruendosos debido a la excesiva mudez del paisaje. Se hacían caer pesadamente en el suelo de pavimento.

Los ojos, entornados al suelo. Mirando afanosamente sus zapatos negros mojados le hicieron chocar con una figura.

Se sintió a sí mismo viendo el cielo nublado, ahora si... cayéndole de lleno los goterones de lluvia. Su cabeza tendida en el piso húmedo, le pedía a gritos que se levantase.

- ¡¡Aaaah!! Maldito idiota... fíjate por donde caminas... – Se llevó una mano a la sien, mientras que con la otra se apoyaba firmemente en el suelo, aún con el maletín sujeto a ella. Mantenía los ojos cerrados del dolor...

- ¿Killua?.

Al instante levanto sus ojos, topándose [como la primera vez] con esos castaños preocupados ahora. Era raro como tenían la capacidad de expresar tanto.

- ¿G---Gon?.- Hablo bajamente y sentado en el suelo.

El pelinegro se agachó hasta su altura, viéndole fijamente.

- ¿Qué haces aquí?.- Le preguntó Gon.

La bolsa con una abarrotada cantidad de dulces y pastelillos daba la impresión de querer romperse en cualquier instante y delataba que el pequeño había sufrido un "diminuto" ataque de hambruna. Su paraguas verde, por encima de ambos, terminaba por cubrirlo del incesante e impulsivo diluvio.

- N---Nada... –Mintió. ¿Cómo podría decirle que había sido tan tonto de perderse?

- ¿Pareces estar perdido?.- Agregó Gon, como si por casualidades de la vida pudiese leer la mente de Killua. Atrincherada en este momento, por una de sus más grandes vergüenzas.

- Eeeh...

- Eso me dice que sí- Explicó el moreno, riendo con ternura.

¿Cómo decirle que no?

Killua, inmediatamente se paro. Totalmente abochornado. El solo haberse puesto en evidencia. El cuerpo acalorado...

- Eeeh... Yo... pues... si.- Dijo después de un breve preámbulo, del que él ya era consciente. Luego de sentir pesadamente el transcurso de 3 minutos en silencio.

- Toma.- Sin pedir mucha explicación. El pelinegro le extendió un pastelito de chocolate.- Debes tener hambre... hace mucho que salimos de la escuela. Y supongo que no has comido nada en todo este rato.- La sonrisa en su rostro se extendió aún más.

Tomó el pastelillo con titubeo, pero definitivamente su pasión por el chocolate le daba una fuerte pelea a su vergüenza, ganando el hambre, a la vez que le otorgaba un pequeño mordisco dichoso a su pastelito chocolatado. Estuvo silencioso solo unos segundos más, cuando Gon abrió la boca para decir algo.

- ¿Y... dodnde de sudonme de edsta du dasa? (N/A: ¿Y donde se supone que esta tu casa??).- Preguntó el pelinegro con un pastelito amarillo en su boca, saltaron leves migas que fueron a dar al suelo mojado y que lentamente la despedazaron en pequeños grumos ya casi inexistentes.

Sopló con más fuerza el viento. Killua le observó detenidamente, dudando entre sí pasarle o no el mapa que supuestamente daba con su casa. Lo desdobló de su chamarra y finalmente lo dejó en las palmas llanas de Gon.

- Supuestamente era en la calle Remasu, es un departamento... mm... creo que era en el quinto piso. El número 36.- Habló Killua, con el pastelillo mojándose en su mano, mientras Gon observaba tenaz el mapa.

- ¿Dices la calle Remasu?.- Preguntó Gon con los ojos levemente abiertos. Aún sostenía el paraguas por sobre ambos.

Killua asintió, mientras terminaba de comerse felizmente su pastel.

- Así es... ¿La conoces?.- Los ojos se le esperanzaron. ¡Al fin estaría en su casa!

Relampagueó y la ya enorme sonrisa de Gon se extendió imposiblemente.

- ¿Qué si la conozco?.- Preguntó divertido.- Pues es un poco obvio... pues yo vivo ahí. Incluso... mi apartamento es el vecino al tuyo.- Hablo pasivamente, sacando un segundo pastelito, que mecánicamente provocó que a Killua le resbalase una ENORME goterota por la sien.- Ahora que lo pienso... en la tarde fueron unos señores a dejar tus cosas al apartamento. Nunca pensé que fueras tú el nuevo habitante.

Killua se incorporó feliz.

- ¡¡¿Lo dices en serio?!! ¿Entonces, si sabes donde queda el apartamento?.- Exclamó con más entusiasmo de lo que le gustaba aparentar.

- Eeeh... si nnUU

Repentinamente Killua se dio cuenta que en su pequeño arranque de felicidad, había tomado impulsivamente las manos de Gon. Las sentía tan cálidas. Al pensar en eso se separo de inmediato y girando sobre sí mismo. Le parecía interesante ver el suelo... Ooooh si!!!

- Y--- Yo lo siento... –Dijo nerviosamente, tomando su maletín tirado en el suelo.

Pero Gon no lo escucho, ya que le había tomado la delantera en el camino. ¿Es que acaso siempre lo dejaría hablando solo? O.

- ¡¡Eh!! Gon... ¡¡espérame!!.- Gritó.

Y así, la tormenta se apaciguaba. El silencio, tenuemente se apoderó de la calle ahora deshabitada.

-------------------------------------------------------

- ¡Oooooh no! ¡No puede ser! O sea... ¡NO!

Pasó la mano hasta el fondo de la mochila. Lo movió con euforia, a la vez que sentía mil y una cosas dentro, aunque ningún rastro de lo que él buscaba. A un lado Gon, apoyado en la pared, mirándole interrogante.

¿Quién no?

Si la escena que estaba haciendo bastaba para que cualquiera se detuviese y le mirará por largo rato. Segunda vergüenza en el día... ¿o tercera?

Había perdido la cuenta...

Killua suspiró al recordar que había dejado sus llaves en la chaqueta, que casualmente estaba en los casilleros de la escuela y que en estos momentos [y en la lluvia] le había hecho falta.

- ¿Qué sucede Killua? ¿Por qué no abres la puerta de tu departamento?.- Preguntó Gon, medio hastiado de estar tanto rato en el pasillo helado.

El albino se revolvió desesperadamente los cabellos.

- ¡Deje las llaves en mi chaqueta... y la chaqueta esta en la escuela! Creo que tendré que ir por ellas... – Dijo en tono resignado y tomando nuevamente su mochila.- Pero no te preocupes... iré solo.- Se apresuró a decir, al notar que Gon le acompañaba hasta el ascensor.- No es necesario que vayas conmigo.

Inmediatamente Gon le cerró el paso. Un sobresaltado Killua le miró perplejo. ¿Eso significaba que...?

- Te propongo algo mejor.- Sacó las llaves de su propio apartamento.- ¿Por qué hoy no te quedas a dormir en mi casa? Es mucho más fácil que ir ahora... –Apuntó una ventana que había. Por medio del vidrio se observaba algo más que una lluvia fuerte.-... a la escuela.- Completó.

La triste imagen neblinosa que se mostraba en el vidrio, reflejaba que Gon estaba en lo correcto. Solamente en la instancia de un segundo pudo observar como un nylon sujetado en sus puntas paseaba impetuosamente con el viento.

Salir, con este frío y la lluvia así no sería lo más razonable que hubiese hecho en u vida. Pero... ¿quedarse con Gon? ¿Dónde dormiría? Lo más seguro era que su vecino tuviese solo una cama, por lo que fácilmente deducía que tendría que acomodarse como pudiese en el sofá.

Luego de equilibrar ambos puntos de vista, término por aceptar la oferta del pelinegro. Con aire súbito se acerco, mientras observaba por última vez el ventanal. Con algo de resignación entorno los ojos en dirección a Gon, sintiéndose asimismo torpe por haber dejado su chaqueta en la escuela, por haberse perdido tan fácilmente y la lista seguía.

- S---Si... creo... creo que me quedaré.

- ¡¡¿Lo dices en serio?!!.- Preguntó el más pequeño.

Por tercera vez en el día se sintió terriblemente acorralado entre la mirada penetrante, pero dulce de Gon y sus propios pensamientos.

- Si.- El albino se apoyo en la pared, bajando su vista y socavando el piso con ella. ¿Podría parar de hacer preguntas?

- ¡¡Genial!! ¡¡Será como una pijamada!!.- Exclamó Gon, a la vez que sacaba su llave.

Killua suspiró. Sin embargo, no pudo evitar sonreír débilmente. ¡Vaya día!

---------------------------------------------

Lo que menos esperaba, según la personalidad de Gon, era esto.

- ¡¡Pasa Killua!! Disculpa un poco el desorden... lo que sucede es que no he podido asear la casa como se debe.- Se excusó el pequeño, entretanto levantaba una única taza de la mesa de centro, y se perdía cocina adentro.

¿Desordenada? Killua paseó la mirada de un rincón a otro, no encontró ningún rastro de polvo, ni una pelusa, ni mucho menos alguna basura por ahí.

Y una gotita pareció resbalarse por su nuca. Si sinceramente le preguntaban: este era el lugar más limpio que nunca antes había visto. Un buen living y exquisitos adornos de buen gusto, daba la impresión de que Gon también era una persona adinerada.

Levemente se despabiló, cuando un murmullo a lo lejos le remeció el pensamiento.

- ¿Piensas quedarte ahí todo el día?.- El infantil sonido de las palabras de Gon, le hicieron percatarse de su mudez e inercia absoluta. Ya habían pasado 10 minutos y aún continuaba parado al lado de la puerta cerrada. La boca ligeramente abierta.

- No... –se provocó un silencio sepulcral. Instancias donde Killua había aprovechado de sentarse en el sofá y Gon junto a él. Killua miró nuevamente su entorno.- Veo que tu familia tiene dinero.- Dejó escapar ese comentario.

- ¿Dinero? ¿Mi familia?.- El albino, ceñudo, se vislumbró perplejo por esa respuesta. ¿Acaso no era cierto?.- No Killua. Te equivocas...

- ¿A sí?.- Dijo, mordazmente. Cuando dirigió su vista a un retrato puesto frente a él, en la misma mesita donde estaba la taza sucia minutos antes. Lo apuntó con curiosidad.- ¿Y ellos?.- preguntó.

Por una milésima de segundos tuvo la impresión de que la vista de Gon se había turbado, por su quizás, imprudente cuestionamiento.

No pudo confirmarlo, ya que el chico rápidamente, como si se hubiese percatado de que Killua le miraba; cambió al temple gentil y soñador que lo caracterizaba, aunque sin poder evitar dejar de lado un tanto de nostalgia que amenazaba con salir.

- Pues... ellos son mis padres.- Un veloz movimiento de telas, las manos del pelinegro estrujando afanosamente su vestón azul marino de la escuela.

- ¿Tus padres?.- Se sorprendió Killua, al observar a una joven pareja. En aquella foto no sobrepasaban los 30 años.

Una mujer pelirroja le devolvía la mirada, con el cabello corto y un vestido rosado. Llevaba curiosamente unas especies de pulseras que resaltaban un tanto de belleza que parecía perderse por la aridez del paisaje en unas ruinas. A su lado, un hombre de igual edad. Se asombró cuando descubrió que era bastante parecido a Gon; el cabello en punta, aunque ligeramente menos tieso. El color azabache, era inconfundible y esos ojos, ambos se veían felices, abrazados... no había pierde: Eran los padres de Gon.

- Si, son mis padres...

Silencio.

Tuvo la vaga idea de pensar que quizás habpia tocado un tema que no le tenía por que importar a él. Tosió con poco disimulo.

- No te preocupes. No es necesario que me cuentes.- Dijo revolviendo en sus bolsillos lo que parecía ser un envoltorio de dulce y esbozando una sonrisa despreocupada. Así como él.

El chico Freecs se puso en pie. Extrañamente callado.

_Algún día te lo diré... _

Killua abrió los ojos, creía haber escuchado algo antes de que Gon se parara. 

- ¿Me dijiste algo?.- Preguntó el albino, inclinándose por sobre su propio cuerpo.

- Nop... o.o.- El mismo Gon, ahora no tan abrumado. Le daba miradas confundidas.

Raro. Estaban solos. ¿Quién podría haber dicho eso?

Mientras el albino pensaba, Gon entraba a su habitación sonriendo tenuemente, casi con la misma nostalgia que había mostrado antes.

- _Cuando seamos amigos... _

- ¿Te ayudo?.- La cabeza de Killua se había asomado por la puerta, y en un momento de descuido había producido que Gon dejase caer algunas almohadas que llevaba en sus brazos. 

- ¡Ah! ¡Killua! Hiciste que botará las cosas T.T...

- ¡Hey! No me eches la culpa de tu descui...

Almohadazo 

- Jaajajajaja... ¡¡Killua, estas lleno de plumas!!

- ¬¬ [Killua con plumas]

- n.n

- o.ó ¡¡Ya verás!!.- El albino, desdeñado tomó otra de las almohadas. Lanzándola a Gon, quien no tuvo tiempo de esquivarla.

Cogieron cada uno una almohada y con fuertes golpes trataban de derribar al otro. Parecían niños de 7 años, pero la diversión era demasiado como para siquiera notar ese detalle.

Un movimiento en falso de Gon, provocó que tropezará con las sabanas tiradas en el piso. Estiró la mano, buscando algo firme. Lo único que alcanzó fue la camisa de Killua, quien, imprevisto, cayo junto con Gon al suelo. Un sonido seco se escuchó, el cuerpo dolía.

Abrió los ojos, mientras sentía el cuerpo de Killua sobre el suyo. Lo primero que vio fueron los penetrantes y atrapantes ojos del chico Zoeldieck.

El corazón le dio un inesperado vuelco.

---------POV'S Gon-------

Me duele las posaderas. Parece que caí de lleno al suelo. ¡¡Tonto Gon!! Siempre piensas en estupideces cuando te ves en situaciones como estas. Cuesta respirar. Siento las mejillas ardiendo. El contacto con Killua es suave, tibio... plácido.

¿Será por que estoy tan cerca de Killua que el aire es casi nulo?

No, no es eso.

Pero entonces... ¿Qué es? Algo extraño. Un cosquilleo en el estómago. Pero no es desagradable.

_¿Qué es? _

--------- Fin POV'S Gon------

Cuando quiso llevar sus preguntas a voz alta. No pudo. Por que sin esperarlo... él mismo se había lanzado a besar los labios de Killua...

_¿Qué es esto? _

----------------------------------------------------------------

_Ta taaaaaaaannnn!!! Aaaah!! ¡¡¡Killua y Gon se besaron!!! ¡¡Y fue el ingenuo Goncito quien dio el primer paso!!! (todas las fans del KilluxGon suspiran) _

_¿No son lindos? _

_¡¡Al fin me digno a actualizar!! Ya era hora. No ando con mucho tiempo, es q me corren del compu .. así que a los agradecimientos!!! Sorry si hoy no puedo dar los agradecimientos individuales. Pero es que me estan echando y eso significa: publica ahora o ahora!!! Así que: Muchas gracias a Elis Lotus, Angy Higurashi, Ken Ohki, Faye, Kilaki, Aoi Hikawa, Shady10, Karlita-chan y gael!!!!! Les agradezco por leer y darse el tiempo de dejarme sus lindos reviews. Me hacen muy felizzz!!!!!!! Sorry que no pueda darle los agradecimientos como se merecen. Pero como dice: "es lo que hay" Los quiero mucho!!! Y gracias de nuevo!!! Un besote y... ¡nada! Cosa mía... :p_

_Me despido!! Y por fis: _

**_Dejen review!!!!!!!!_**

****

**_Me despido_**

****

**_Con mucho cariño..._**

****

**_Chibi-poio... obsesionada con Killua!! _**


	3. Cuando el Tiempo Pasa

_Ok... lo sé, soy una pobre floja que no actualiza nunca, I'm so sorry, pero lo hago lo más rápido que mis trabajos del colegio y mi mente media distorsionada me permite. nnUU es que todo esto de que son las pruebas importantes me tiene pa' la escoba... malditos explotadores del Cole ¬¬ ya los tengo en mi lista negra. Jajajaja... no mentira, no pasa na'_

_Ahora, por favor disculpen la demora. Pero un importa!!! Por que me entretuve haciendo este cap... que pese a todo, me quedo... mm... ya mejor léanlo ustedes uu porque yo me deprimo Chibi se va a una esquina a hacer circulitos en el suelo Es que... no quedó como quería, además... ta muy latero, porque... porque, no sé porque me quedo latero o.ó. Maldición!! Yo quería hacerlo entretenido . Pero no pude... de nuevo disculpas. Y mejor... pongo el disclaimer por que si se han dado cuenta siempre se me olvida, yo y mi cabeza poio nnUU no por nada me llamo Chibi-poio xDDD _

**_Disclaimer: _**_HXH son de Togashi T.T Aunque muy en el fondo de mi alma son MIOS!! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAH XD Bueno... tal vez no uú _

_"" Pensamientos_

_( ) YOOO!!_

_[ ] Los personajes en cosas como suposiciones o que sé yo. nnUU_

_Nada más... _

_Los dejo con el tercer capitulo_

_Que lo disfruten, si es que pueden... UU y... ¡¡Reviews!! =D (soy una patuda por pedir así de descarada los review) _

****

****

****

**_Días de Juventud_**

_"Cuando el tiempo pasa..."_

Un segundo, un suspiro, un bufido felino... arrastraba un aroma y sensación agradable con él, lo suficiente para hacerlo sentir fuera de sí, o para siquiera inmutarlo de la pose fría y distante que conseguía traer [ahora a cuestas] sobre la espalda.

Apretujo en sus manos la bufanda cuadrille que despedía el agradable aroma, creando una masa de lana blanca, ploma y negra.

Otro segundo. ¿Tan solo un segundo?

Y así volvió a ver la bufanda como si eso hiciese que el tiempo transcurriera con mayor rapidez de lo habitual.

Tendía a mover la cabeza cana en señal de afirmación cuando el Maestro Wing explicaba algo, si es que en aquel caso lograba prestar un tanto de atención, lo cual creía bastante poco probable.

Gimió para sus adentros cuando se percató de que aún faltaba dos cuartos de hora para salir de clases, y que a fin de cuentas, si continuaba con la molesta tarea de ver el reloj a cada momento, no terminaría nunca su eterno suplicio.

- ¡Otro segundo!

La tiza se rompió por la fuerza aplicada en ella, produciendo un sonido devastadoramente desagradable a oídos humanos.

- ¿Disculpe Sr. Zaoldieck?... ¿Necesita decir algo? ¿Tan importante es que su pequeña cabeza no es capaz de entender que aún faltan otros treinta minutos para salir de la escuela?.- Con un tono peligrosamente calmado, la ceja en alto y la tiza echa añicos; Killua comprendió que no solo había interrumpido la estúpida clase de aritmética, sino que había, más encima, hablado en voz alta...

Risas.

- L---Losiento... MaestroWing.- Pronunció como si se tratara de que las palabras colisionaran unas con otras...

Profirió callarse a que llevar la contraria, no hubiera sido que por culpa de su a veces inoportuna soberbia, tuviese que quedarse otra hora en la escuela. Pero es que...

- ¡¡El tiempo pasa muy lento!!.-Se tomó los cabellos voceando las palabras tan fuerte que hasta el mismo se sorprendió de las barbaridades que estaba cometiendo.

Cualquiera que tan solo osará a arremeter en contra del Maestro Wing, debía temer... ¡¡y mucho!!

Se extendió un silencio abrasador, donde todos se miraron con mustios rostros petrificados, como si estuvieran preparándose para una guerra, o una bomba nuclear. Después de todo no había mucha diferencia con estos casos.

El maestro, tomándose todo el tiempo del mundo, dejó el libro de clases en el escritorio, al igual que una nueva tiza con la que estaba escribiendo; se acomodó los anteojos, que le daban un toque "levemente" sombrío. Siempre y cuando eso fuera posible. Y se avezó amenazadoramente hacía el último pupitre del salón, donde un apurado y solo, pero SOLO un poco asustado Killua se entornaba, preparado para recibir la trifulca como mejor viniera.

- ¡¡Maestro Wing!!.-Se escuchó una voz encogidamente fuera del salón, en la primera entrada, mientras una mujer de aspecto joven y rostro un tanto desaliñado se asomaba cautelosamente (parece que la reputación de el maestro con gafas de había extendido por toda la preparatoria Hunter).- Maestro, lo esta buscando el Director Yamasu... para discutir el asunto de su renuncia.

_Exclamación en masa. _

¿Se irá?

¡¡Ya era hora!! A mí me da mucho miedo...

Quizás el director ha hecho caso a los rumores de que el profesor tiene una sala de tortura dentro de la preparatoria.

¡¡Vamos!!... si no es tan malo ¿o sí?

Killua escuchó eso y más comentarios de parte de sus compañeros de clase, a la vez que atendía el paso del reloj, daba gracias de aún estar con vida y trataba de poner atención a la conversación del Maestro y la chica que lo había recibido el primer día de clases en la preparatoria. ¿Y dicen que los hombres no pueden hacer más de una cosa a la vez? Jas!

Supo, según el maldito reloj que solo habían pasado cinco minutos. Observó la puerta trasera del salón, ubicada al otro extremo de su pupitre, y en su mente se iluminó una traviesa idea.

¿Se arriesgaría?

¡¡Yeah!! [¿Cuándo Killua Zaoldieck no se arriesga?]

Se arrastró discretamente a gachas por el suelo, alternando sus ojos en el maestro y la puerta cada vez más cercana.

Llegó a ella, y la abrió calladamente, después de todo, el salón le facilitaba con el bullicio dentro de él.

Se escabulló fuera de la clase, pero detuvo su huida cuando sintió un par de ojos clavados en su cuerpo. Fijó la vista, esperando encontrarse con las gruesas gafas del Maestro mirándolo escalofriantemente, pero esta vez [y muy para su suerte] eran los ojos verdes de la muchacha que le miraban, aunque con disimuló.

Killua, en momento de pánico, formo en su mano una "T", dándole a entender a la muchacha que necesitaba tiempo. ¿Podría ser que le salvarán la vida por segunda vez en el día?

- Todo esta claro Srta... dígale al Director que yo me contactaré lo más pronto posible con él.- Dijo Wing, tratando de dar final a la conversación.

- Eeeh... ¡¡Pero Maestro!!.-Dudó un momento. _Mirada suplicante y de perrito degollado de Killua _(¿Quién no se conmueve con eso? n.n)¿No cree que el Director estará muy ocupado? Yo creo que debería ir usted mismo a conversar el asunto de su cita de renuncia con él. No todos cuentan con tanto tiempo y quizás...

- _¡Genial! .-_Pensó Killua, arrastrándose por el pasillo y alejándose cada vez más del salón. __

- ¡¡Y por eso es que creo que los perros son siniestros planes del gobierno para... !!.-La chica observó a Killua perderse en la esquina del pasillo, lo que provocó que en su boca una sorpresiva sonrisa de alivio hiciera inoportuno acto de presencia. __

- ¿Qué le causa tanta gracia?.- Preguntó el Maestro, después de escuchar _"¿Por qué el perro podría tener la capacidad de dominar el mundo y por lo tanto someter al ser humano?"_ Lo cual era bastante incoherente...

- ¡¡Nada!! ¡¡Nada!! No es nada... son las consecuencias de las drogas matutinas... ¡¡Digo, de los medicamentos que me receto el doctor!! Y yo ahora... creo que... ¡¡me tengo que ir!!.- La chica echó a correr de modo alarmante.

Wing entró nuevamente al salón, y sin fijar la vista al puesto de Killua, se volteó, para terminar lo que había comenzado.

Y el objeto de su furia no se hallaba ahí.

- ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡ZAAAAOOOOOLLLLLLLDDDDIIIIIEEEEECCCCKKKKK!!!!!!!!!!!!!

_¡¡Otro minuto!!_

_**(Cambio de Escena)**_

Corrió más fuerte cuando escuchó el griterío dentro de la escuela. Logró saltar la brecha que separaba la cárcel... digo, la escuela, de la ansiada y preciosa libertad que tanto quería y desde ahí no paró más hasta llegar a un edificio que daba la idea de perderse cielo arriba.

Killua entró con toda familiaridad al pomposo lugar, adornado talante oriental. Pero lo que realmente resaltaba, no eran las grandes muestras de arquitectura que ahí estaban, sino que el letrero gigante que en la noche iluminaba la cuadra con sus luces de neon, exhibiendo con orgullo el nombre de "_Sugoi". _Incluso, no prestó atención a las cientos de mesas que en ese momento estaban abarrotadas de gente que comía la deliciosa comida a lo mero estilo oriental.

Muy al fondo de todo el barullo, Killua se coló con rapidez por entre una puerta que allí había; dentro, solo vapor que de las grandes calderas humeaba a modo de vaho, cubriendo la zona posterior del restaurante por completo. Sacó una tarjetita que había bajo un reloj que despedía un tic tac bastante sonoro, la pasó por una ranura haciendo el sonido de "clic".

- Llegué a tiempo...- Lanzó con cierto aire de alivio.- El Jefe me dijo que no podía llegar ni un solo día más atrasado. Siempre soy yo el que recibe todos lo ultimátum.- Farfulló colocándose un delantal de cocina y quitándose el sudor de la frente acalorada.

- ¡¡Muy bien Killua!! Veo que hoy no has llegado tarde... ¿Realmente eres tú, o simplemente un robot que te suplanta?.-Dijo burlonamente una voz a sus espaldas, a lo que Killua sonrió satisfecho.

- Ya sé... no me molestes Jefe. Deberías entender que no es muy fácil llevar una vida de estudiante y trabajador a la vez para pagar el alquiler de tu departamento.- La despreocupada voz del chico cano sonó un poco jadeante debido a la espesa capa de vapor que le entraba por la boca. Sus ojos buscaron un algo.

- Si estas buscando tu gorra de cocinero. Aquí esta.-Pronunció "El Jefe", lanzándole la gorra a Killua.

- Oh gracias...

Atrás de ellos pasó un muchacho de no más de veinte años. En sus brazos una de las tantas calderas.

- Oh... ¡¡Hola Killua!!.-Saludó sonriente, desplazando la sonrisa a un rostro más bien sorprendido.- Woww... ¿Has llegado a tiempo? ¿TÚ has llegado a la hora?.

Dejó la caldera en el piso a la vez que juntaba sus manos en un estruendoso aplauso, incitando a sus demás compañeros a hacer lo mismo.- ¡¡Vengan todos!! Que Killua llegó a tiempo hoy... Jaja... llegó a tiempo... –Masculló, si entre todo eso, Killua fuese una atracción de circo.

Un instante más tarde, desde los chefs primera clase, hasta los camareros; aplaudían sonrientes a Killua.

- No sean así... tampoco es para que exageren de esa manera. No entienden que me sonrojaré.-Hablaba Killua, poniéndose su gorra y sonriendo de la broma que le jugaban los chicos del restaurante.

La sartén con aceite soltaba ese ruido típico de cuando se sobrecalentaba, las ollas a presión liberaban más vapor del que ya había y a pesar de todo el abundante espacio con el que contaban en la cocina, habían veces en que sin evitarlo, chocaban unos con otros llevando pedidos, cenas, ollas, sartenes sucias, limpias, vajillas lujosas, y una serie de utensilios varios que entre todo le daban el toque titilante a la espaciosa cocina.

- Killua... un Yakitori(1) con pollo asado para la mesa veintitrés.-Un papel circundó una especie de aguja metálica, donde otros papeles se hallaban insertados

- Esta bien... –Musitó hastiado de tanto maldito vapor que le llenaba la boca de aire tibio. Calor infernal le abrazaban las entrañas, acabando con el poco aliento que le quedaba.- Un Yakitori asado... Yakitori asado... asado.- Se repetía, manipulando los pedazos de pollo en la sartén hirviendo.

RIIIINNNNGGGGG 

Necesitó taparse los oídos antes semejante ruido. ¿Cuándo diablos cambiarían ese timbre?

- Bien chicos... es todo por hoy.- Paseo su mirada por unos cuantos de los trabajadores en la cocina.- Ya es hora de cerrar el local, y los encargados son Yamasaki y Jeff. Los otros pueden irse al demonio si quieren.

A pesar de que la frase "Váyanse al demonio" sonaba un tanto cruel, todos sonrieron ante el tono de inocente grosería q irradiaba "El Jefe", la costumbre de trabajar con él, de alguna manera les hacía entender del humor negro que solía tener el hombre de edad avanzada.

Killua se quitó el delantal y el sombrero, estirando un poco el cuerpo cansado.- ¡¡Aaaah!!, me duelen los hombros.- Dijo sobándose la parte inferior del cuello y moviendo el mismo para que sus huesos crujieran dolorosamente.

- Eeh... Killua.-Llamó el Jefe, meciendo la muñeca de su mano.

Killua se acercó, procurando antes dejar sus cosas en el perchero que le correspondía.

- TOT Me quiero ir... ¿Qué quieres ahora?.- Preguntó algo fastidiado.

- No seas así... solamente quería preguntarte por Gon.- Un tono preocupado se asomo a la incesante tranquilidad y picardía del Jefe.- ¿Aún continua enfermo?

Killua hizo una mueca de desidia.

- Ya sabes... últimamente su salud no anda muy bien. Aunque creo que es solo cuestión de tiempo para que mejore.- Aún, tratando de no sonar muy interesado en el tema; Killua no logró evitar que sus cejas se alzaran intranquilas.

El Jefe suspiró un poco más aliviado.

- Que bien... Eso me hace sentir mejor.- Se volteo dispuesto a irse. Pero... – Ya sabes, yo te preguntaba eso porque Gon aún esta empeñado en...

Y ahí quedó.

- Si, si, si... Lo sé. Créeme que he tratado de que cambie de opinión. Pero estamos hablando de Gon. El estúpido y endemoniadamente Gon... Y aunque no estoy muy de acuerdo con la idea.- Killua se rasco la cabeza hastiado.- No tengo otra opción más que seguirle su jueguito.

- Jajaja, pero me tranquiliza que tú y él sean amigos... de alguna manera tú eres más realista y bueno... –Pausa.- Gon necesita de alguien que lo atienda y que debes en cuando lo baje de su nube.- El Jefe sonrío con picardía.- ¿No será que tú y él...?. Después de todo, son amigos desde hace más de un año... no sería extraño que pasará algo más.- Más que una simple indirecta, El Jefe estaba diciendo cosas que no debía.

- ¡Cállate! . Somos amigos... A-M-I-G-O-S.- Se defendió Killua.

- Jaja... Lo sé.- Reía a carcajadas el adulto. Tornando repentinamente su rostro a uno paterno.- Y tú muchacho... jajaja, debes aprender a ser un poco más sincero con el resto... y contigo mismo.

- Estas hablando idioteces.- Killua alzo su mochila. No le gustaba hablar del tema.- Me voy.

- ¡¡Es cierto!!.-Farfulló el tipo.- Se te ha hecho tarde... Es peligroso que andes solo por aquí a estas horas, así que... ¡¡Vete muchacho!! Y... ¡¡Mándale saludos a Gon de mi parte... que vuelva a trabajar pronto!!

El albino levanto la mano de espaldas despidiéndose de su Jefe.

_Era cierto... Ya era tarde. _

_**(Cambio de Escena)**_

Su estómago rugió salvajemente.

- T.T Que hambre tengo.- Se llevó ambas manos al estómago oprimiéndolo, como si eso fuese a tranquilizar a la aparente bestia que tenía suelta en su panza.

Tocó el timbre de la puerta.

- Ya voy... -Escuchó en un tono más o menos gangoso desde el otro lado de la pared.

La puerta se abrió, dejando ver a un Gon semidormido, con la pijama puesta, y aunque fuese de noche, daba la impresión de que el pelinegro no se había puesto ropa alguna que la que traía puesta durante todo el transcurso del día.

- Luces horrible.- Fue el primer comentario amigable que Killua pudo articular.- ¿No te has sacado la pijama en todo el día?

- Eeh... si, es que no le hallaba sentido a estar vestido si no voy a ir a ningún lugar.

Killua pareció no prestarle mucha atención a la explicación de Gon.- ¿No me invitarás a entrar?.- Preguntó.

- Tú y tus preguntas... Vienes todos los días y todavía no te quitas la manía de pedir permiso cuando entras al departamento.- Habló Gon socarronamente.

- Ya sabes... soy especial.- Le dijo el albino, como siguiendo el tanteo.

Killua entró a departamento, que estaba igual de ordenado... como siempre. Se sentó en el sofá frente a la mesita... como siempre. Y observó la fotografía de los padres de Gon... como siempre. Y luego... mmm... luego tendía tararear una canción para distraerse mientras Gon preparaba un café... como siempre.

Un como siempre que ya hacía dos años y medio que existía.

Dos años y medio... era bastante tiempo para una amistad que él nunca tuvo, demasiado quizás. Pero muy en el fondo, y a pesar de que no le gustaba demostrarlo mucho [más por simple timidez de él] estaba lo bastante feliz para sentirse a gusto con su nueva vida.

A excepción de una cosa...

Se le aceleró el corazón.

- ¿Cuántas cucharadas de azúcar?.- Se asomó Gon en el umbral de la cocina sosteniendo el azucarero.

Curvó la comisura de sus labios en una media sonrisa irónica.

- Tú y tus preguntas... ¿No se suponía que yo era el que preguntaba tonteras?.- Dijo el albino.- Me conoces los suficiente como para saber que me gustan las cosas dulces.

- Jajaja... tienes razón.- Y luego la cabeza de Gon se perdió cocina adentro. Dejando a un Killua medio divertido.

Tú eres mi excepción Gon.

Lanzó una sonrisa lacónica. Jamás olvidaría el suceso que hace ya casi tres años había acontecido en el departamento de Gon y que sin quererlo, había hecho despertar cosas que Killua pensó jamás sentir.

Un beso... ¿eso era?

Pero muy en el fondo de todo, nunca pasó nada más, el tema quedó ahí, y se convirtió en un _Tabú _para ambos.

Un _tabú _que hasta él mismo había intentado olvidar [muy por encima del hecho que esto no había funcionado], y que a veces, en un intento traicionero de su confianza, lograba rescatar de su vida anterior a la felicidad con Gon. Pero bueno, había asumido que las cosas sucedían por algo... y que a fin de cuentas, Gon era hombre, él era hombre, AMBOS eran hombres. ¿Cómo podía ser eso?

Simplemente una buena amistad... si, eso, una buena amistad.

Su conciencia, no del todo convencida; le advertía la gran sarta de mentiras de las que él mismo intentaba convencerse...

¿Convencerse? ¿De qué? Pero si era la simple verdad... amigos, solo amigos.

- Amigos...

- ¿Qué dices Killua?.- Gon traía consigo dos tazas y un poco de leche para el café.

- Nada, nada... estoy pensando en cosas.- Dijo, simulando lo absorto que estaba en el tema de su actual relación con Gon.

- ¿Quieres leche?.-Le preguntó el moreno.

- Si claro... –Respondió Killua, luego de un momento en que su cabeza procesaba la información y daba respuesta de "Guardar como..."

Ambos chicos estiraron casualmente sus manos, causando el leve roce de sus manos. A lo que Killua retiró rápidamente la suya, solo por precaución; para mantenerse calmado, sin sonrojarse, y dejar de escuchar e imaginar los malditos videos de alto contenido sexual que había visto la noche anterior o .

Resultado: El tiro le salió por la culata.

Se exasperó y sudó, las mejillas se le acaloraron, y los malditos gemidos de la película no querían salir de su mente. Maldita pubertad que se le extendía incluso hasta los casi 20 años.

- Eeeh... Killua, ¿sabes? Quizás te este pegando el resfriado... estas un poco rojo. ¿No tendrás fiebre? Deja examinarte.- Ordenó el más pequeño extendiendo su delicada mano a la frente de Killua... solo para empeorar las cosas.

El tacto de su frente y la mano de Gon era agradable, cuantas veces se había visto en la misma posición con Gon, si le tomaba el brazo, le tiraba las mejillas [juegos de ellos] o un simple roce de cuerpos le ponía nervioso, terminaría luego en un centro medico para pobres que tengan taquicardias o ataques al corazón.

La desarticulada mandíbula de Killua se movía sin decir palabra cuando Gon le recorrió con la palma llana las mejillas sonrojadas.

- Mmm... que extraño. No estás afiebrado... pero estas completamente rojo... – Las manos de Gon ahora se dirigían a su camisa.

La gota que derramó el vaso.

- ¡Hey hey hey! ¿Qué te pasa Gon?.- Preguntó avergonzado el chico Zaoldieck aferrando su camisa en sus manos.

- ¿Qué no lo sabes Killua?.- El pelinegro le miraba de forma extraña, como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo lo que diría.- Cuando una persona esta resfriada, se le debe tocar el estómago... dicen que el verdadero calor corporal se acumula en esas zonas, y en caso de que haya fiebre, la mejor forma de bajarla es poniendo compresas frías en el vientre para apaciguar el dolor. (N/A: Esta explicación es puro tollo mío, así que cualquier persona que se maneje en biología, que no me diga nada porque es inventado T.T)

Y aunque la explicación de Gon era más o menos razonable, Killua se aferró con aún más fuerza a su camisa, mientras Gon forcejeaba, inocentemente y sin comprender las enturbiadas cosas que podía llegar a pensar Killua (nnUU) sin siquiera controlarlo y por su única presencia.

- Gon... ¡Ya! ¡Para! ¡Diablos, te digo que no tengo absolutamente nada!. Jajaja... tus manos están frías.- Ya había cedido una de sus manos, formando una pequeña abertura en la que Gon introdujo una extremidad produciéndole un leve cosquilleo en las costillas y aumentando el calocillo de sus mejillas.- Por favor... ¡hey! Deja ahí ese botón...

- Vamos Killua, yo sé que gustas de hacerte el fuerte, pero quiero que comprendas que es muy natural que la gente se enferme de vez en cuando.- Había aprisionado uno de los brazos de Killua con la mano libre que tenía, mientras la otra extremidad del albino lo alejaba una y otra vez sin conseguir mucho.

Ya para cuando Gon estaba apunto de quitarle la camisa a Killua, el sonido del televisor prendido en la cocina llegó a sus oídos. La noticia...

_Noticiario:_

_"Se han encontrado los cuerpos de los dos arqueólogos que hace unos 13 años habían desaparecido en uno de los hallazgos arqueológicos más importantes, ambos individuos... Gin y Mito Freecs, casados y con un hijo serán entregado a las autoridades a eso de las tres de la tarde de mañana. Mientras tanto, las actas de defunción de ambos cuerpos han sido retiradas y..."_

Gon retrocedió unos pasos... soltando por fin la camisa de Killua. Chocó con la mesa, a la vez que la fórmula de las tazas se derramaba por la alfombra limpiamente ordenada.

- Gon... –Killua no importó de sonar preocupado. No esta vez por lo menos. Sabía muy bien lo que esta noticia significa para Gon.

Se destruía toda esperanza para la mente nublada del pelinegro. La luz que había albergado desde sus insipientes seis años se destartalaba frente a lo que sus ojos a penas lograban ver.

No pensó nada más, cuando su cuerpo, inerte de la impresión, caía desfallecido al piso...

_Sus padres si estaban muertos..._

_CONTINUARÁ... POM POM POM (con cuática) _

_YEEAHH!! Aún sigo con vida para los que lo dudaban. Ya se esta aclarando de cual es el atao que tiene Gon, jajaja... puede ser que él y Killua realicen un viaje. XD mmm... ahí se me ocurrirá algo... muahahahahaha y Killua aún no se saca ideas locas de la cabeza muahahaha,y ustedes creen que Gon si?? Pues ya verán... _

_Y como me duele la espalda, voy a escribir las contestaciones a sus reviews... yeah!! =D_

**_Agradecimientos: : _**_Holaa!! __Pues yeah! Gon y Killua se besan, pero… ya ven que a fin de cuentas no era lo más importante, o sea... ¡si! pero no!! bueno... "si pero no" xD aah quien me entiende?? Aah verdad: nadie o.o Bueno, espero no defraudarte con el cap. aunque toy segura de que se enojarán conmigo por no haber puesto la escena q sigue después de beso. I'm so sorry uu Grax. Por tu review!!!_

**_Faye: _**_Coincidencias... la llevan!! XD jajaja, pero bueno, niñia... para que veas como es la cosa del destino. Sie... es asombroso, pues no, todavía no eran amigos. Iiaaa!! No me digas del beso, por que te voy a ser sincera, no supe como continuarlo, o sea si... pero no. Pero bueno... ¡¡aah! no sé como explicar el embrollo de por que no continue lo del beso, aunque creo que de alguna manera compensaré la falta de yaoi de este cap. T.T Oooooh tan dando una canción de "The Birds" que amo... __- You everithing... turn turn turn… every season turn turn turn… I'm looking to every progress… __(creo q así era la letra) ne... puro tollo, sorry me salí del tema nn UU jajaja, mich... niña mala... tu mente esta turbia... ¬o¬ jajaja, pero un te preocupes, con Gon y Killua toda la sanidad mental se nos va. Pero weno... espero que disfrutes el cap. y que... ¡¡no sé!! Xx espero cualquier cosa con este chapie tan chanta... pero... ¡¡GRACIAS POR TU REVIEW!! _

**_Aoi Hikawa: _**_Aaaah no te me mueras!!! Xx yo te voy a matar?? Ne?... yo creo que tú me vas a matar por este cap. Ya!! Me he lamentado mucho cierto?? sie... uu A mi tb. me gusto el nombre del cap. anterior... "Echados a suerte" como anillo al dedo no?? Bueno, a mi se me han olvidado las llaves de mi casa y me he tenido q quedar horas afuera mientras todos pasan frente a mi casa y se rien de mi .. q vergüenza ahora que lo pienso!!! . Trataré de que no me echen del compu, pero mi mamá dice que me va a comprar uno a mo, así que toy felizzz!!! Yeah!! Sie... ya sé que tengo que actualizar, es que me cuesta... soy poco constante nnUU ¡¡Gracias por tu review amigui!! Y... ACTUALIZA TÚ TB.!!¬¬ _

**_Angy: _**_AAAH!!! Muchacha... a ti te debo mucho por haberme dado el placer de leer los caps. 218, 219 y 220 del manga de HXH... aaa quede muy sorprendida por la parte en que Killua... Chibi se tapa la boca Nada nada... .. la idea es que todos lean el manga y que yo no les cuente. Pero es que Killua es tan lindo... -_

_A todos los fans del KilluaxGon: Les sugiero que lean el cap. 219 del manga de HXH, es precioso... - se los aseguro. _

_Jejeje, sie... lo sé. Actualizar los otros fics, ¡¡gracias por tu review loquilla!_

**_Nuriko-chan: _**_Si sé que me demoró en actualizar, pero ya saben... la vida del estudiante (como el comercial de spidi, ni siquiera se escribe así xDD) Aaah lok... yo sé que publicaste, pero lo que no sé es si te deje review, por que últimamente mi cabeza anda en no sé donde... creo que de vacaciones aún, así que altirito voy a revisar!! O.ó por que según recuerdo me gusto mucho tu fic, pero lo leí cuando estaba en Coquimbo y tenía solo dos minutos en el Cyber T.T así que ya te dije... y tú tb. ACTUALIZA ¬O¬ el martirio del escritor de fics... ne?que martirio?? Si es genial escribir o no??!! __nn YEAH!! __Bueno, te dejo… y… ¡Thanx por el review!!_

**_Shady10: _**_Jajajaja, ok ok... entiendo que no quieras darme el mismo discurso. Y si, el día que actualice dos días seguido, seguramente se nos viene el mundo encima... xD aah eso de los agradecimientos, que comprensiva eres ;o; que buena... ya me emocione!! BUUUAAA!!! Snif... ya me calmo, te agradezco mucho mucho tu apoyo, y... ¡¡gracias por el review nn) _

**_K-chan: _**_Sensei!!!! TOT Sie... jajaja no te puedo responder mucho por lo que se haya cortado el internet, por que eso paso hace mucho y sería como raro que yo te dijera: "Ooh que lata que se te haya cortado el internet..." Nadie entendio... T.T bueno, yo me entiendo. Te deje tirada?? Pues niñia... parate o.o Que fome la talla Sonido de bateria Jajajaa... no me pesques mucho, es que toy viendo Forrest Gump (así se escribía o.o??) __Corre Forest... __Corre... xD Ya loquita, nos vemos en el msn… que con tanta tarea casi ni nos vemos. Y tb. extraño ociar contigo T.T ¡¡Gracias por tu review amigui!! _

**_Elis Lotus: _**_Aaaah amigui!!! T.T te extraño!!! ¿Dónde estás que no te veo hace tanto tiempo? ;o; vuelve... también extraño pasar el rato diciendo puras tonteras contigo ;O; y ya me pongo sentimental!!! Un importa que no me dejes review... ya sabes que somos amiguis, así que no hay problem... nn Aaah sie!! Goncito dio el primer paso... pero viste??? O leíste?? XD Ahora se resuelve el misterio de porque Gon estaba tan ilusionado.. aunque creo que no entiende, pero bueno... sie... sigamos loqueando... loquear la lleva!!! Ya mi amigui, nos vemos... no sé cuando uu ¡¡Gracias por tu review y ACTUALIZA CICATRICES QUE HACE TIEMPO QUE TENGO GANAS DE LEERLO!!!!!!! _

**_Kiyu1: _**_Aaah tienes toda la razón del mundo, Killua y Gon son las cositas más dulces que existen, tan lindos los cabros.. ya quisiera yo que fueran míos T.T NOOO!! No babees tu computadora, si no es pa' tanto nnUU así que... ¡¡deja de babear o,ó! Jajaja, na' mentira.... babea todo lo que quieras, después de todo hablamos de Gon y Killu, es normal. Gracias por tus saludos loquita... ¡¡Thanx por el review y leer!! _

_Yaaaaaaa... listop!!!_

_Aaah verdad, no había dicho, Gracias a Angy, la loquita que me facilitó los caps. 218, 219 y 220 del manga de HXH. Te lo agradezco mucho amigui!! ;o; eres tan buena... así que si ella no se molesta, me apunto para pasarle los caps. A todos aquellos que los quieran... mi mail es , o si no... contáctense con la Angy y ella les puede sugerir un foro donde salen los caps. Tb.!!! Hay que hacerle promoción al foro!!! =D yeah!!_

_Lo otro: En la prox. Actualización responderé los reviews del proyecto de Pov's Loves de Gon que hemos iniciado con las "lolas" jajaja, me da risa esa palabra... es que tamos "loreando" (Karlita! Tu palabra XD) para ver que onda con el prox. Pov. Esperamos todo su apoyo nn _

_Mmmm... creo que es lo único. Cualquier duda, consulta, sugerencia, o que sé yo... van a submit review "go" y ya ta!!!! _

**_¡¡Reviews Onegai!! Y Gracias por leer!!! _**

****

**_Con cariño..._**

****

**_Chibi-poio... Obsesionada con Killua _**


End file.
